1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly to a camera apparatus and an image processing method that digitizes an image of an object to be photographed and that records it in the form of a static image.
2. Field of the Invention
In recent years, with the diffusion of personal computers, etc., digital camera apparatuses that digitize an image and record the same have been becoming increasingly popular as an image recording apparatus. This digital camera apparatus in general is arranged to have an image, which becomes a photographed object, digitized therein, and have this digitized image recorded beforehand into a prescribed recording medium such as a flash memory or the like in an amount corresponding to a prescribed number of sheets, as static image data. This static image can thereafter be output to the monitor of a personal computer.
In a conventional digital camera apparatus, as the recording medium for recording image data thereof, there were used a flash memory of a type built in a main body thereof, a card type flash memory that is removably insertable, etc.
However, in the conventional digital camera apparatus, the unit cost of each of these memories with respect to one of the photographed sheets is high and therefore they are not suitable as storage media. Therefore, after photographing, it is necessary that the photographed static image data be transferred to a hard disk, a floppy disk, etc. of a personal computer for being copied. This transfer of the data necessitated the use of a large amount of time and labor. Also, in the conventional digital camera apparatus, there was the problem that the price of those memories was high and so the user could not possess so many sheets of memories and therefore the number of photographed sheets was limited. Especially, there was the problem that the opportunities of photographing in the outdoors, etc. to that a personal computer cannot be brought were largely limited.